1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of an inhibitor switch for switching contacts in accordance with transmission operating positions of an automatic transmission device used for automobiles. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement of a pole base of the inhibitor switch in which the contact sections are constructed with magnetic sensors and permanent magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inhibitor switch is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No. 59-146222. This conventional inhibitor switch has a permanent magnet fitted in a lever by using adhesive. A printed substrate provided with a magnetic flux detecting element is molded in a main body through an insert molding method.
In this conventional inhibitor switch, the printed substrate is fixed on a pole base and has a low precision of dimension. As a result, the position of the magnetic flux detecting element is deviated, thereby resulting in an insufficient precision for the operation of the switch.